Beneficio Paranormal
by Ann St
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si, usaran la oujia? ¿Acaso la noche terminara en terror, o algo muy bueno? Este drabble es para el reto ¿Dulce, truco o lemon? del Foro Canon Island. [AU, Gruvia]


Los personajes le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima, más este drabble, es totalmente de mi autoría.

Este fic es para el reto ¿Dulce, truco o lemon? Del Foro Cannon Island.

ADVERTENCIA:

ESTE FIC CONTIENE INSINUACIONES SEXUALES Y UN TEMA ALGO DELICADO SOBRE LO PARANORMAL, SI ERES SENSIBLE A ESTE TIPO DE CONTENIDO, LEELO, LO SUCULENTO TERRORIFICO (AUNQUE NI TANTO) ES LO MEJOR 7u7r.

Bien, comencemos.

" **Beneficio paranormal"**

En pocos días seria 31 de Octubre, o Halloween, como mejor se le conoce. El joven Gray, estudiante de la preparatoria "Fairy Tail", esperaba la última fiesta que tendría de ese tipo en su escuela, ya que se iba a graduar en unos meses.

Lo único que le molestaba de eso, era que no sabía que disfraz usar. A él no le gustaba pensar en esas cosas, pero Erza lo había amenazado con que si no iba con un buen disfraz, ya vería, y cuando ella decía eso, era en serio.

Entonces, una idea apareció en su mente. ¿Qué tal si le pedía ayuda a alguien?, no dudo a quien, era la única persona en la cual podía confiarle algo de ese tipo y no se burlaría de él. 10 minutos después llego, Juvia Loxar, una chica un año más joven que él, era una amiga, incluso más que eso, pero aun no definía que.

Buscaron muchas cosas, pero nada lo convencía, hasta que se les ocurrió buscar en el cuarto de Lyon, el hermanastro de Gray. Ella intento llegar a la parte de arriba del armario de Lyon, pero sin querer, se le cayó algo. Al observarlo, se dieron cuenta que era una Ouija.

Y de la nada, les entro la curiosidad por saber cómo servía. Investigaron como usarla, que era lo que debían evitar, y decidieron que la usarían el día de la fiesta.

La noche acordada, se reunieron en un parque cercano al pueblo. Prendieron la vela blanca y el incienso, la vela la posicionaron al lado del tablero, lo mismo con el incienso, pero de forma que apuntara al oeste. Dejaron cerca un poco de agua y unas patas de conejo, para la buena suerte, pusieron sus manos en el triángulo, y comenzaron.

-¿Hay algún espíritu aquí presente?-. Pregunto él.

El triángulo se movió a la opción "SI".

-Gray-sama, se movió, ¿Qué hacemos?-. Antes de que pudiera responder, el triángulo se empezó a mover, y deletreo…

"C.O.J.E.R"

Un sorprendido Gray, noto que Juvia se asustó, así que decidió que era suficiente.

-Gracias por responder a las preguntas, se da por terminada la sesión-. Quitaron los dedos de la tabla, se lavaron las manos con agua, recogieron todo y se fueron.

-No creo que sea buena idea intentarlo de nuevo, Gray-sama-. Dijo Juvia, mientras Gray conducía hacía la fiesta.

-Claro que no, pero he de admitir que fue genial hacerlo con una maid enfrente de mí referencia a su disfraz. Al oír esto, ella miro su disfraz de bombero y…

-Qué cosas dijo ese espíritu, ¿no cree?-. Dijo, mirándolo a la cara. Él le devolvió la mirada, pero noto que estaba cargada de ¿Deseo? Detuvo el vehículo.

-Si-. ¿Fue ella?, ¿él? No lo sabían, pero no pudieron evitar acercarse y besarse, y poco a poco, llegaron al punto de estar completamente desnudos, ella encima de él, mientras entraba y salía de ella.

Supieron que, seguir el consejo de esa Ouija, fue buena idea.

 _ **Palabras: 498.**_

Fue un poco difícil, más estando enferma, pero lo logre.

Jamás he jugado con esas cosas, así que me vi en la tarea de investigar cómo se hace, así que disculpen si omití algún detalle de su uso, fue todo lo que encontré.

Mi prompt es "The Ouija board just spelled 'fuck' and I think we should listen to it"

¿Vieron el capítulo del 24 de Octubre? Me encanto que por fin Erza hizo entrar en razón a ese par de idiotas. Por fin Natsu y Gray saben que sus waifus están vivas, aunque al principio me dio la impresión de que Gray se desmayó, y que Juvia se le echó encima, pero me di cuenta que ella también se desmayó, he deshonrado a mí misma, a mi familia y a mis gatos. Pero igual, me gusto, ya que me dio la impresión de que Gray se desmayó por cansancio y porque se dio cuenta que su waifu está viva, que hizo una promesa bastante grande, al igual que panchos por nada. Pero ahora sí, que las cumpla. Aunque, mi pobre Natsu, cansado, pero al menos es cargado por su waifu (y luego dicen que Lucy es débil, ¿Cómo les quedó el ojo :v ). ¿Creen que Eileen sea Erza del futuro? ¿O que Erza sea la parte buena de Eileen? Comenten sus teorías, muero por oírlas.

Espero que les allá gustado, cualquier duda, comentario, sugerencia, son aceptados con todo gusto, recuerden, ninguna crítica es mala, y las formas de pensar tampoco, ya que nos ayudan a mejorar.

 _ **Ann St.**_


End file.
